


Lone Wolf

by Dyde21



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Supernatural Drama, Werewolf!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyde21/pseuds/Dyde21
Summary: When the Alpha of her pack, Annabeth hear reports of a strange lone wolf wandering in her territory and causing trouble, she realizes it's up to her to solve the problem. Unfortunately when she realizes it's actually just desperate boy trying to survive, she realizes she can't leave him to die. So she begins to try and save someone who might not want to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It was inspired by a story by Somethingmorecreative1 on Tumblr.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Annabeth sighed and tried to reign in her frustration. “Are you seriously telling me we have no idea where this rogue is?” She said, her voice steely and even.  
Piper squirmed slightly under the gaze of her alpha. It was clear the frustration wasn’t directed at her, she was just the messenger, but she could tell Annabeth’s temper was flaring up.  
Piper nodded, taking a deep breath. “Will and Nico both haven’t seen him recently.”  
Annabeth dropped her head into her hands. “I assume he hasn’t just… left?”  
Piper shook her head out of habit. “They found two dead deer, and a hiker reported a large ‘bear like creature.’ Yesterday.”  
Annabeth leaned back in her office chair, annoyed. “So he’s somewhere where our best trackers can’t find him, yet close enough that he’s able to hunt recklessly in our area and risk exposing us. I don’t know if he’s cocky or stupid or both.”  
Piper shrugged. “He’s probably just desperate.”  
Looking out the window, Annabeth knew her beta was probably right. It was true werewolves could survive by just hunting animals in their animal form, but most of them just preferred to eat normal, human meals. If he was hunting regularly, it meant he couldn’t. Which meant he was probably a loner who wandered into their territory.  
But he hadn’t even bothered to introduce himself, which was customary. They wouldn’t have had any of these problems if he had just stopped by. They could have talked, and sent him on his way, or even invited him to the pack.  
But no, this idiot had to play a dangerous game of hide and go seek which could wind up with all of them dead.  
“Annabeth?” Piper asked after a moment, jolting her from her thoughts. She realized she hadn’t actually said anything in a few minutes, leaving her best friend hanging. “Fine. Just let me know if we get any useful information. If you can find willing people, add another shift to patrols just looking for him. I want this resolved before someone gets hurt.” Annabeth really tried to avoid giving direct orders if she could help it. Her title of Alpha was undisputed, and they knew she could snap them in line if needed, but as long as they knew that it was fine for Annabeth. She took pride in a well behaved pack rather than one under martial law like many others.  
Piper nodded, moving towards the door before pausing. “You look awful.”  
Annabeth growled at her slightly, before she felt a slightly sweaty curl fall in front of her face from her messy bun and realized Piper wasn’t actually wrong. Letting out an annoyed huff, she just turned her attention back to her laptop. “I know.” She resigned.  
“Get some rest.” Piper ordered, but knew that she shouldn’t press Annabeth any further at the moment.  
Childishly Annabeth just stuck her tongue out at the girl as she closed the door. She was exhausted, but it was hardly her fault. There were not one, but two business deals she was in the middle of negotiations for. Her territory was being harassed by some lone wolf that could either be in need of aid, or a rampaging danger to her pack, and the last threat of luke was still echoing in her head. She really wanted to get drunk, but her stupid genes made her body burn out the alochol short of incredibly amounts which made it not really worth it, poor coping mechanisms aside.  
Deciding to work for a bit, she hoped following her usual routine would help ease the tension before she ended up snapping at some poor pack member that didn’t deserve it.  
Luckily, the right playlist on spotify and a solid project did help her focus, even if her gaze drifted out the window once or twice towards the forest where the pain in her ass was hiding somewhere.  
XxXxXxXxX  
Things were fine. That’s at least what Annabeth had been telling herself. The business deals had gone rather well, and the stranger hadn’t made himself known recently which meant he had hopefully moved on. Things were finally looking up and Annabeth was glad to be catching a break. She knew the life of an Alpha was always a difficult one, but it was times like these that she enjoyed sitting back and appreci-  
“He’s back.” Piper said frantically, blasting into her office, holding her arm with a cloth. The smell of blood hit Annabeth’s nose and she shot to her feet, feeling the inner wolf snarling at attention.  
Who had hurt her Beta?  
Annabeth was about to move the cloth when Piper stepped back, glaring at her. “Oh calm down.”  
“What happened? Is it Luke?” Annabeth snapped, her anger unrestrained.  
Piper just leveled her gaze at her Alpha, having been with her for so long she wasn’t fazed by the girl’s outbursts much anymore.  
“No. It’s the stranger. I met him.”  
Annabeth’s eyes widened. “And he attacked you? Call Clarisse and Beckendorf. We’re going hunting. Now.” She ordered.  
Piper shook her head. “Wait, it’s not what you think.”  
“I don’t care. He hurt you. That’s a death sentence-”  
“ANNABETH!” Piper snapped, making the blonde pause. The annoyance her pride was feeding her was outweighed by the shock. Her friend rarely raised her voice at her. At least outside of a joking manner.  
“What?” She asked, eyes narrowing.  
Piper flinched back slightly, realizing she was still talking to her Alpha.  
I think… he’s scared.” She started.  
Annabeth paused, rage being replaced with a mild curiosity. “What?” She repeated, less harshly.  
“I could smell him hunting nearby so I tracked him down. He was finishing off a deer when I got there. Annabeth… he didn’t look good. He was thin, and his eyes looked wild. I tried to calm him down and talk to him but he panicked and attacked me. Once he saw when he did he ran away instead of trying to fight.”  
Annabeth digested the information, still staring at her friends arm.  
Piper rolled her eyes, sighing out of frustration. “Oh relax. It was just a cut. It’s pretty much healed already.” She said, moving the cloth to show her that the wound had in fact closed and was starting to fade.  
“He might leave now. If he ran after attacking you, it’s clear he wasn’t looking for a fight. The best chance he would have had would be you alone yet he didn’t try to kill you. He might get spooked and move on.”  
Piper nodded. “Maybe. But there’s no much free space to hunt around us. Reyna’s pack is just to the west of us, and all other directions are sparse in hunting areas.” Piper paused, looking down. “Annabeth… I’m worried. He really didn’t look good.”  
Running a hand through her hair, Annabeth sighed. “We can’t afford to be kind hearted now. He attacked you and could bring more trouble. We need to protect the pack, and some rogue wolf is a threat. He needs to leave, for his sake. I won’t let him hurt anyone else.” Annabeth said, ignoring her own heart yearning to help a wolf that was desperate and alone. She had too many lives in her hands to naively follow her whims.  
Piper nodded, but was clearly unhappy with her decision. Annabeth sighed but didn’t have much of a choice. “Piper.” She ordered, making her friend look up.  
“You are not allowed to run off and do something stupid to try and ‘help him’”. She said, making it clear it was an order.  
Piper glared at her, but nodded. “Fine.” She muttered, mildly annoyed her plan had already been found out.  
Annabeth walked over, resting a hand on Piper’s arm. “I know you mean well. You’re the best of us all. But the pack… I can’t afford to lose you. It’s too dangerous.”  
Piper just sighed nodding. “May I go?”  
Annabeth nodded. “I’ll be back soon. Just have a little more work.”  
Piper nodded, before leaving.  
Leaning back in her chair, Annabeth hated how complicated her life had gotten because of some desperate wolf. She really wished he would just move on and find help somewhere. She was too worried about the stability her pack was lucky with to introduce some foreign element into it.  
Finishing a little more work Annabeth decided to call it early to head back. She needed to clear her head.  
XxXxXxXxX  
Running through the forest the massive wolf let out a bark, and the wolves trailing behind her split off into their own paths.  
This wasn’t really an official hunt as much as a social outing. Keeping the pack together and letting them blow off steam. She wasn’t too worried about keeping them in line right now, and they would all be close enough in case anyone got in trouble.  
Admittedly she was a bit nervous about that rogue wolf still, but it had been a week since there had been any trace of him so hopefully he had moved on.  
Piper was the last at her side, but with a quick nudge of her head, Piper too went off to run on her own, maybe hunting down a deer. Annabeth wasn’t particularly hungry yet, so she just lowered to a gentle trot through the forest, keeping her ears and nose open for any sense of danger. She was content enjoying the quiet night and letting them have their fun. The run had been enough stress relief for her.  
Annabeth had just laid down on a massive tree stump when she heard the howl. It was Will’s. And… it was about an intruder. But it didn’t sound like the usual danger one. Instantly Annabeth realized their “friend” must have been back. Pushing herself, Annabeth sprinted as fast as she could towards the source of the howl. Piper was at her side in moments, and soon they caught up to Will. The large wolf pointed towards one direction, and Annabeth caught the scent. Sending Piper to the left and Will to the right, Annabeth headed straight towards it.  
It was time to put an end to their strange game of hide and seek, one way or another.  
Annabeth was the first one to catch up to it.  
The massive black wolf was running from her, but it seemed… slow. Like it should have been much faster than it was able to run.  
The second she got close enough it whipped around, growling intensely, but backing up slightly. Annabeth let out a howl, letting the others know to stay close but not join her yet.  
Standing tall, Annabeth approached it, demanding all the respect an Alpha deserved. It just backed up more, clearly looking for a way to escape. It turned left, as if to run, but Piper emerged from the bushes, head low and growling a clear warning. The wolf backed up a little more, only to be met with Will emerging on the other side. It snarled at all of them, before looking directly at Annabeth. The more Annabeth looked at it, the more she could tell Piper was right. It looked bad. It’s ribs were way too visible, it’s fur was matted, and it’s eyes were darting around like it was way too anxious. Understandable given the circumstances, but it didn’t seem to have any sort of composure.  
Piper whined at her once, a plea for compassion. Sighing, Annabeth hated how easily she was influenced by her friend.  
Moving a bit closer to piper, she shifted back to human. Piper was close enough to protect her if the beast tried anything, but this would be her only chance to parley with it. And it’s only chance to survive the night.  
“My name is Annabeth, this is my territory and I’m the Alpha. Now who the hell are you and why have you been causing a ruckus.”  
The wolf paused, clearly debating it’s options. A dangerous growl from piper made it clear trying to get a quick attack off at Annabeth was not an option, and Will mirrored him closely, blocking off any routes he could try to run.  
Seemingly out of options, the wolf lowered his head slightly, before he shifted back into a young man. He looked to be about Annabeth’s age, but he looked bad.  
“I’m Percy.” He responded.  
Percy was in old, torn and dirty jeans, a stained shirt and a blue flannel. His hair was matted and he had the start of a beard. It was clear he wasn’t well fed from his overall frame, though it was hard to tell just how bad.  
“I’m just trying to survive.” He added.  
“By being obvious about hunting deer and being seen by humans? You’re lucky you aren’t dead.”  
Percy let out a hollow laugh. “Some luck I have.” He muttered.  
“Why didn’t you try and find me when you got here? Why avoid us?” She pressed on, taking a step forward.  
“Cause I’m not going to bend my knee to some entitled asshole just so you can kill me the second I turn away.”  
Both Piper and Will let out a growl at the insult. Annabeth’s eyes narrowed, but she kept herself in check. For as tough as his words were, it almost sounded like he wasn’t talking about her. He was trying to sound all tough and defiant, but it was clear he was just desperate.  
Annabeth stared at him, thinking. “You have three options. One, behave and we’ll let you stick around and you can try and find a life here.”  
He scoffed at the idea, looking at them like he was disgusted to be around them.  
“Two. You can try and take us out, but I think you know that isn’t a good idea.” She threatened, a growl in her voice.  
This time Percy didn’t respond, just lowering his head slightly. It was clear he wasn’t actually looking for a fight despite his tough words.  
“Three. You can leave and try your luck somewhere else. But I don’t think you’ll get very far with your attitude.” She explained, crossing her arms.  
He just stared at her, his eyes cold as if he was trying to read her but Annabeth wasn’t phased.  
She paused, loosening the tension in her shoulders slightly. “We don’t want to be your enemies. If you’re willing to give us a chance, we can help you.” She offered honestly.  
This seemed to disarm the boy slightly as his aggressive demeanor dropped.  
His eyes were searching hers for something, it was almost like a mask fell away. Instead of a dangerous rogue wolf, he was just a scared, packless boy trying to survive and Annabeth felt her heart hurt.  
Next to her Piper shifted to human, raising her hands in peace. “I want to help you. We can get you food and shelter, but we need you to behave if we’re going to.”  
The boy took a step towards them, seemingly subconsciously. It was clear Piper’s words were working.  
“We can’t have someone dangerous around, but we want to help you.”  
At the word dangerous his walls shot back up as he tensed and stepped back. “I don’t believe you.”  
There was a tense pause in the air, before a loud stick snapped to their right. Looking over, they saw Will, still as a wolf, looking started as he had accidentally stepped on one while circling. When they looked back Percy had already taken off running, shifting mid stride as he tore away from them. Will started to run but Annabeth called him off. “Let him go. We told him what we had to. It’s up to him now.” The large wolf trotted to her side, and Annabeth absentmindedly began petting the side of his large neck. “I just hope he makes the right choice.”


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she's met him, she can't get the lost boy out of her mind. Things come to a head, and Annabeth realizes she's being forced to make a choice.

Annabeth paced back and forth in her office. Her work was done, but her head was somewhere else. She kept replaying the scene from the previous day. Different words she could have said, different approaches she could have made when talking to that boy. Piper was right, that boy could only be described as desperate. Yet, he ran off. Annabeth couldn’t help but feel that if he died she was partially responsible. Maybe she could have done more to calm him down.   
It wasn’t exactly uncommon for wolves without a pack to be a bit unbalanced. Their life was chaotic enough having a double life, and some part of their nature craved a pack. Living alone wasn’t good for their mental health nor their physical health.   
She hoped he would seek them out, she had sent out some people to keep an eye for him, incase he did start looking. But her hopes weren’t high, he seemed stubborn, to say the least.   
Still, she couldn’t get him out of her head. He reminded her of herself, when Thalia had first found her on the streets. She hadn’t been alone long, but it seemed like he had been.   
A knock on her door snapped her back to reality as she beckoned them in.   
Piper entered, looking as anxious as she felt as she took a seat in one of the seats of her office.   
“Any word?” Annabeth asked, knowing the answer.  
Piper shook her head. “No. He might have left.”  
Annabeth nodded. “We tried.” She offered, but her voice didn’t even convince herself.   
Piper just leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. “I don’t want him to get himself killed. He didn’t seem like a bad guy.”  
Annabeth nodded, finally taking a seat of her own. “I… I know. But he ran, and I don’t think chasing him down would have helped.”  
Nodding, Piper sighed. “You can’t help someone who doesn’t want help. For a moment though… I thought he was going to.”  
The blonde sighed. “I thought so too. Something happened before to have him spooked. That’s all I can think of.” Looking over, she saw Piper not looking well. “Come on, let’s go get some food. I think we both need fresh air. If he turns up, we’ll be the first to know.”  
Piper nodded, standing up. “You’re right.”  
As they made their way down to the street, Annabeth’s phone rang. Fishing through her pocket she pulled it out quickly. “Hello?”  
“Emergency in the forest.” It was Will’s voice, and he sounded panicked.  
Freezing in place, Annabeth’s blood went cold. “What do you mean? What’s going on?”  
Piper tugged on her sleeve, trying to figure out what was going on.   
“Some hunters went out to look for the “bear”. Apparently gunshots have been heard in the forest.”   
“On it. Meet us there, Tell everyone else to stay back, I’m going with Piper.”  
She ordered, hanging up and taking off at a sprint towards the forest. Piper was at her side, trying to figure out why her Alpha started sprinting down the street.   
“Gunshots. In the forest. Hunters went out looking.”  
Piper’s face contorted into horror.   
They were both thinking the same thing, there was a good chance that someone is going to die. Either Percy could kill someone if backed into a corner, or he could be put down by hunters who don’t know better.  
They had to move quickly, and small because attracting too much attention could backfire if it rallied more hunters.  
The second they reached the cover of the trees they shifted and tore through the woods as wolves, looking for any scent of blood.   
Annabeth could feel her pulse pounding as her eyes scanned everything, taking in every inch of detail she could manage. Before long Will had joined them, but they still weren’t having much luck with tracking down anyone.   
Another gunshot echoed through the forest and Annabeth almost tripped over a root from shock.   
Turning, they sprinted towards the sound. A few minutes later, and the scent of fresh blood hit their noses hard. Slowing slightly, Annabeth took the lead as they approached. At the sound of bushes rustling, they stopped and lowered themselves, ready to react to whoever emerged. Whatever it was was bleeding badly.   
Just then Percy emerged, holding a hunting knife, looking wide eyed. He stumbled for a step, before he collapsed into the side of a tree.   
Annabeth looked over him, and her heart skipped a beat. What was an old, slightly torn white shirt was stained a deep red, as he clutched his side. His face was pale and contorted in pain as he uselessly held out the small hunters knife in front of him as a threat.   
“Stay back. I’ll kill you.” He warned, his voice cracking from pain during the threat.   
He tried to take a step towards them, before he collapsed into a heap on the ground, curling up slightly as he held his side. Blood was pooling into the leaves around him, and Will let out a soft whine. Their doctor hated seeing people injured, threats or not.  
Annabeth shifted back. “Don’t move.” She ordered her packmates as she stepped forward.   
“You’ve been shot.” She stated plainly as she made her way towards Percy, hands up and in the open to show she wasn’t a threat. “Let us help you, or you’re going to die.”  
Percy grunted, forcing himself to sit up.   
“Stay away! I’ll be fine! I’ll heal! Just get the hell away from me!” He said, swinging the knife through the air between them.  
“Stay away!” His voice cracked as tears threatened the corners of his eyes from pain.   
His pitiful attempts at bravado cracked Annabeth’s heart in two. He was on the verge of death and so terrified it hurt to watch.  
Carefully, Annabeth pressed on towards him. “Percy, I’m not going to hurt you and I’m not going to let you die here. Trust me.”  
Percy glared at her. “Never! Stay away!”   
Kneeling down, Annabeth continued to approach him.   
In one last desperate plea, Percy stabbed out with the knife, digging it into Annabeth’s leg.  
Both of her packmates snarled, but Annabeth turned towards them with every ounce of authority she had in her. “STAND DOWN.” She ordered, with such force they both bowed their heads slightly.  
Reached down, ignoring the burning pain spreading through her leg, she wrapped her hand around his, prying his hand from the knife without much issue.   
Shifting her leg away, the knife still in it, she held his hand. “Percy. We’re going to save you. I promise.”  
He squeezed her hand, looking up at her with desperate eyes and shallow breaths. They were shaking with fear as tears started to fall. Even his broken facade fell apart. “I’m… sorry.” His voice cracked out, as he squeezed her hand a little tighter for a moment, before his head slowly fell to the forest ground.  
“Will!” She ordered and in a flash Will was at her side, pulling supplies out of his bag as he did what first aid he could. “Don’t let him die. That’s an order.” Will just nodded at her outrageous command. It was obvious he was going to do what he could, but the order was mostly just to help her feel some sense of control over the situation.   
Piper rushed to her side, looking at her leg. “Are you okay?”  
Annabeth nodded, wiping some sweat from her brow. “I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse and it’s just my leg. Will can help me after Percy is more stable. Call Leo, have him have a van ready to bring Percy back. He will need more help.”  
Piper was on the phone a minute later as Annabeth sat back, wincing as her leg still felt like it was on fire but she was tough, she’d be fine till Will had a chance to help her.   
Percy was completely out now, but still breathing luckily. Will continued to do what little he could for now, before he moved over to Annabeth.   
“I have to remove the knife now.” He warned.   
Nodding, Annabeth took a deep breath. “Just let me kn-”  
Mid sentence he pulled the knife out as quickly as he could.  
“SON OF A BITCH!” Annabeth screamed, her words echoing through the forest, making Piper looked back at her over her shoulder from her phone call.   
Will just winced, with the smallest hint of a smirk on his face.  
“You asshole.” She said, wincing as he started to stitch the wound.   
“I didn’t want you to tense up.” He offered.   
Annabeth just glared at him, having a few more choice words for her sadistic doctor but Percy was dulling her edge at the moment.   
A few minutes later a few more of their pack members showed up and managed to carry Percy towards the van while Piper helped Annabeth limp her way back. Her leg was already healing but it would still take a while.  
As they all piled in the van, Annabeth just let out a deep sigh.  
“Are you okay?” Will asked from Percy’s side.  
Annabeth nodded. “Just done with today.”   
Piper let out a hollow laugh, kissing the top of her friend's head. “We saved him.”  
Annabeth nodded, leaning into Piper’s shoulder as her eyes drooped slightly. Healing always drained Annabeth’s energy.  
“Get some rest, I’ll wake you up when we’re back at the house.”  
Annabeth nodded, and after one last glance at the boy, she was out.

XxXxXxXxX

Annabeth paced back and forth as Will finished up all he could do on Percy.   
“Will he be okay?”  
Will nodded. “He’ll be fine. The wound is closing up nicely, we got there in time.”   
Annabeth felt like a weight dropped off her shoulder. Now that he was safe, they could work on helping him mentally. That last look he had given her and set her mind. He needed their help. Even if he didn’t want to admit it. She was too stubborn to let him go now.   
Looking over his frame, Annabeth frowned. “He… doesn’t look good.”   
Will nodded his head, running a hand through his hair solemnly . “He’s… drastically underweight.” He said, putting it lightly.   
That was much was clear, even to Annabeth. The guy was starving. Plus he had a few scars on him, the most notable being a large deep scar from his right shoulder to his left hip. With how fast they healed, Annabeth shuddered to think about what the wound must have been like in order to leave that.   
Annabeth couldn’t even imagine how much of a hell his life must have been to leave him in that state.   
This boy seemed like a tragic mystery to her, and she desperately wanted to figure him out.   
Seeing Will out a yawn, she stood up. “Go get some rest. You’ve been working straight for a while now. I’ll stick around in case he wakes up.”  
Will opened his mouth but Annabeth cut him off.   
“Shut up. You said you’re done with him. Go get some rest, we might need you later. That’s an order.”   
Will gave her a mild glared, but nodded. “Fine. There’s some pain killers on my desk if either of you need them. Call me if you need to, don’t hesitate.”  
Annabeth gave him a dismissive wave as she pulled up a chair, spinning it around and leaning over the back of it as she looked at the sleeping boy. There was so much to him, and she wanted to know why he was so adamant about refusing help even when dying. She had a feeling that scar had a lot to do with it.   
Annabeth wasn’t sure if she had fully dozed off or not, but at the sound of a groan, her eyes shot open as she saw Percy start to shift, eyes blinking.   
She watched him fully wake up, shifting before his eyes fell on her and he tensed up.   
“You drool when you sleep.” Was all she said, as she continued to stay on the chair, watching him carefully.  
She saw his expression shift from fear, to anger, to relief, before settling on a forced stoic face.   
“Where am I?” He asked curtly.   
“Someplace safe. Will patched you up, make sure you thank him later for saving your life.”  
Annabeth countered.   
“I didn’t ask you to.”  
Glaring slightly, Annabeth shifted her weight. “I know. You actually made quite an effective argument against it when you stabbed your knife into my leg.”   
The boy winced, before he glanced at her leg then back at her.   
“Where’s my knife?” He tried something else.   
“Someplace safe.” She repeated, a little pleased at the annoyed look that crossed his face. “You lost your privilege of having sharp things for now.”  
A low growl emitted from his throat as he looked at her. “Don’t talk down to me.”  
“Or what?” Annabeth challenged, sitting up. “You can’t even stand up.”  
Percy glared at her, clearly attempting to sit up but that was clearly a bad idea as his face flushed as he gasped in pain.   
“For now.” He muttered childishly.   
Annabeth sighed. “Just be patient and let us heal you up then you can have your stuff back.”  
“Good. Then I can get out of here.”  
“OKAY. What the hell is your problem?” She snapped, kicking the chair off to the side as it hit the wall. Her frustration had gone way past her limits.   
Percy flinched at this, but he was completely at her mercy.   
“I’ve gone out of my way to save your life, even after you STABBED me. I’ve had every reason to kill your or let you die and you still are acting like we’re out to get you.” She was breathing heavily now, the frustration of the past few days finally boiling over. “What the hell is wrong with you.”  
“Because I know you’re going to kill me!” Percy snapped back, forcing himself to sit up despite all the pain he was clearly in. If Annabeth wasn’t so worked up she probably would have yelled at him for that. “It’s the same with every pack. They talk sweet to you, let you in, and the second you’re seen a threat they try and kill you! I’m done with it!” He snapped back, tears boiling over. “I just want to be left alone. That’s all I want.”   
Annabeth paused, taking a few deep breaths as she was glad to finally be getting some honesty from Percy.  
He glared at her, fists bunching up. “I’m sorry, okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for shouting at you. And insulting you. You saved my life, and I’m so relieved and thankful. I can never thank you enough. I just don’t want to die. I don’t want to hurt anyone…” His voice cracked as he full on started crying despite his best attempts to hide it.   
Annabeth felt all the steam leave her as her heart broke at the boy trying to keep it together in front of her but failing miserably. Her suspicions had been right, something had happened with a previous pack. Moving over, Annabeth sat on the edge of his bed. After a moment of hesitation, she reached out and rubbed his back.   
“It’s okay.” She said, her voice gentle. “I promise you, this pack isn’t like that. We just don’t want to see a lone wolf kill himself out of stubbornness. We’re not saying you need to join us or whatever. Just.. give us a chance. Let us help you, okay? That’s all we want. I’m the Alpha, and you have my protection as long as you’re here. No one can lay a hand on you, as long as you don’t do anything stupid.”  
Percy nodded, taking a few more shaky breaths. “I… Thank you. Annabeth. Thank you. For everything.”  
Annabeth smiled, messing with his hair slightly. “You’re welcome. But get some sleep. We still have a lot to talk about, but you need rest. When you wake up we can talk some more and I’ll introduce you to the people who saved you.”  
He nodded, slowly laying back down. He was quiet, and Annabeth figured she wasn’t going to get much more out of him for now. It seemed there was even more to unpack than she thought. Still, knowing that he would be safe and getting help was enough for now.” Setting the chair back up, she set a glass of water next to some pain killers on the table near him and then left him alone, not the least bit surprised when she suddenly opened the door as Piper stumbled into the room from where she had been listening on the other side. “Come on, he needs some rest.” She said, deciding here wasn’t the best place to scold her friend. As she lead Piper away, Annabeth just smiled. It seemed things had finally calmed down. Now the real work could begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with the story! I hope you continue to enjoy it. If you do, feel free to let me know here or over on my Tumblr or twitter, under the same name Dyde21!


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he's safe, Piper is tasked with ensuring he can get his feet underneath him, and nothing goes wrong right away. Can she start to figure out what is the true nature of that boy they rescued?

Scrolling through her feed on twitter, Piper adjusted slightly. She was on watch duty for Percy, and she was honestly excited to hopefully get the poor boy some help. But he just slept so much. He hadn’t woken up since he had talked with Annabeth and it had already been ten hours. She figured his body was resting knowing it was safe for the first time in who knows how long. She felt for him, she really did. But that made just waiting for him to wake up incredibly boring, if not a little creepy. Still, they figured having him wake up to a deserted room and having him potentially wander around unsupervised could be a bad idea for any number of reasons.   
Going back to her phone, Piper wondered if Annabeth would be mad at her for “accidentally” kicking the bed just a little to hurry things along. Just when she was starting to debate taking her chances, she noticed him start to stretch as his eyes blinked open slowly. Putting her phone away, she sat back and was suddenly very careful about her body language. First impressions could be critical now, so she wasn’t going to screw it up.   
She saw him visibly freeze, before he seemed to remember the conversation he had before. “Morning. Or Night. It’s like 6 now.” She offered, watching his reaction carefully.   
She would have sworn she saw a small smile across his face before he controlled it to a very stoic nod. He was clearly on guard even more than she was.   
“How are you feeling?”   
Percy sat up slowly, his eyes still glued to her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Like she hadn’t just had ten hours to kill him if she wanted to. Still, she knew he was scared and she just wanted to move past his nerves to figure out what kind of person he was.   
“Fine.” His voice was raspy, and he winced at how he sounded.   
Motioning to the glass of water on the desk, she waited. He got the hint and down it all in one go. That made Piper’s concern start to spike again. It reminded her just how starved he must be.   
“Make sure you let Will or one of us know if something seems off. Will is pushy with his patients, he won’t be happy if you hide anything from him.”  
Percy nodded, and Piper sighed. “I’m serious. You’re safe here. You don’t have to act tough, and you were shot. Don’t hide things from us.” She offered.  
Percy regarded her for a moment, before nodding slower this time. Piper had a feeling he would respond better to bluntness than overt kindness at the moment. Honesty was something he could trust, but he had probably been burned by people acting nice in the past to make him so distrusting.   
Nodding, satisfied that for the moment he seemed to at least be cooperative. She smiled and held out her hand. “I’m Piper. Annabeth’s Beta and your new best friend.” She said with a wink, that once again awarded her with a tiny smile. It was still just a guess, but Pier had a feeling that deep beneath his tough outer shell and tough guy act, he had a good sense of humor he was hiding. Which both saddened Piper, and filled her with determination. She hated seeing people hurting, and she would do what she could to help him. Orders to keep an eye on him aside.   
He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her carefully still like she was going to snap at him for trying to stand up.   
“Annabeth…” He started.  
Piper nodded, holding up the phone she had just retrieved from her pocket. “Letting her know now. She has some duty to attend right now, but I’m sure she’ll come see you soon herself. For now though, I’m supposed to show you around the place and get you used to things.”   
Piper could practically see the stress building up in the boy again. Even if he was cooperative, it’s not like he could just get used to the idea of being in a closed off area with strangers after being on the run for so long. Pausing, she pivoted her tactics.   
“Plus, I figured you could use a good meal.”  
His eyes widened, and his stomach growled moments later at the thought. For the first time since she had seen him, his walls seemed to be completely gone and he was completely enthused at the idea of food. Which was both cute, and incredibly sad. A moment later and the walls slid shut again and he nodded. “Please.”   
Noticing two things, Piper just gave him more space to stand up. One, he didn’t seem to like full sentences yet. Then again, she doubted he did much talking the past however long he had been on the run. Second, was that he knew how to be polite which meant he was either a good kid, or trained well wherever he was before. Hoping for the first, she was pleased to see that he managed to stand without much issue. It was a good thing their bodies magically healed much faster than normal, otherwise he would have been down for much longer.   
Leading the way out of the door, she figured acting casual would be the best way to get him acting comfortable.   
“As you can probably tell by now, a lot of us share this place. It was an old mansion by some rich guy who bit the bullet long ago, and for a few generations now we call it home.” She explained, checking around to see who was hanging about. Annabeth made sure it wouldn’t be too crowded and overwhelming, so she wasn’t sure who could be there aside from herself, Annabeth who was out working still, and Will who was probably off somewhere eating. “As long as you’re with us, we’ll set you up with one of the spare rooms and it’s yours.” Piper said, casting a glance back over her shoulder at the boy. He was clearly a bit nervous, looking around each corner and door like he was waiting to be attacked. She doubted calling him out on it would help, so she just let it slide for now. “We’ve been expanding on it periodically so there’s plenty of space here. If you’re looking to be alone it’s usually not hard to find some quiet place.  
Percy nodded, liking the sound of that apparently.   
They paused for a moment as Piper showed him a bathroom, letting him go real quick.  
“Here… is the kitchen.” She said, as they exited one of the hallways into a massive living room, with an attached kitchen and a table. Will was sitting at the table, eating a sandwich but no one else seemed to be around at the moment.   
Will looked up, smiling. “Standing is good.” He said, before moving over towards Percy. “Look at this pen.” He said suddenly, pulling out a small flashlight.   
Percy looked over to Piper worried, and Piper just rolled her eyes.   
“Will, our doctor with an apparent lack of tact. He’s just checking on you, just play along for now.”  
Percy nodded, being surprisingly obedient while Will ran him through some quick checks with what he had on him.   
“You seem good for now.” He said, as he suddenly lifted up the side of Percy’s shirt, examining the wound.   
“Before you go to bed for the night, find me. I wanna do a proper check up. But I’ll give you some space.” He said, before moving to get his sandwich and walking back towards the infirmary.   
Percy shifted in place.   
“Will…” He said, almost too quiet but Will spun around.   
“Yes?” He said, a bright warm smile that even seemed to disarm Percy a little.   
“Thank you… for saving me.”  
Will just beamed at the words. “That’s my job! Try not to make it a habit though, okay?” He teased before heading back down the hallway. By now Piper was leaning against the counter, eating a few grapes she had pulled out of a bowl left out.   
“He’s a good guy. Patched me up more times than I care to admit. He works as an actual doctor in a local clinic so it’s not like he’s some crackpot with wikipedia. You can trust him.” She offered, marking down another win for Percy’s small smile.   
His eyes suddenly widened and Piper leaned forward, ready to either catch him or go get Will.   
“My bag…” He began to look around as if for an exit.   
Piper paused. “You didn’t have a bag…”  
Shaking his head, Percy clutched the side of his arm. “I had it back where I was sleeping. I need it…” Piper paused, before pulling out her phone. “Hey, ‘beth? You’re still out right? Percy needs you to grab something. Yeah. A bag. Here.”  
Piper said, before handing Percy the phone.  
She couldn’t hear Annabeth, but a moment later Percy was giving her mildly vague directions the best he could to where he had been staying. It was clear he wanted to go by himself, but Annabeth must have built up some trust with him.  
Luckily, Annabeth knew the forest extraordinarily well since she figured it was “the job of the Alpha.”  
Piper wasn’t sure she would have bothered learning it so well, but that was what made Annabeth a wonderful leader.   
Percy handed her back her phone, flashing her a small, but grateful smile.   
“Thank you. It… has something important in it.”   
Piper nodded, pleased he was willing to answer her unasked question.   
She watched his eyes drift to the grapes and she laughed. Moving the bowl to the table she motioned for him to sit. “Take a seat, if you want. I’ll make you something better than just grapes now. But Will said you have to temper your eating for now. We don’t want you to get sick after not…” She trailed off. It probably wasn’t too polite mentioning how starved he looked. He knew better than anyone else his condition.   
He just nodded. “Honestly just anything cooked sounds good…” He said mostly to himself.  
Piper laughed, pleased to see he was a little more vocal.   
“I’m not the best cook but I’ll see what we have.” Piper said, suddenly determined to give him a good meal. She was sure that would go a long way to helping him relaxed. He seemed like the kinda guy that thought with his stomach. If only she was here…  
“Piper’s cooking? We leave for a few hours and you get that desperate?” A new voice cut in.   
Turning around, Piper glared. “I don’t want to hear that from you. I haven’t set a fire here at least.   
A tall, dark haired boy entered as Piper glared at him, a smirk on her face not matching her eyes.   
“That was only three times! I’ve gotten a lot better since then. Besides, it takes a bad cook to know one.”  
Piper stuck her tongue out at the boy. “Shut up Tyler.”  
Tyler just snickered as he walked over, setting down five bags of groceries on the counter.   
Piper noticed Percy tense up at the new guy.   
“Percy, this is Tyler. One of our pack members.”  
Tyler nodded, crossing his arms as he looked over at Percy, sizing him up. Percy just stood up, not being aggressive but clearly not wanting to look weak. Old habits, she figured.   
“Chill Tyler. He’s our guest now.” Piper said, sending a warning glare at her friend. It was a delicate situation and she didn’t need his overprotective ass starting trouble. Annabeth would have her head if she let any trouble happen while she was gone.  
“Oh, who’s this?” A woman’s voice joined now as she walked in, setting down three more bags.  
She leaned over the counter to get a better look at Percy, a big brilliant smile on her face. “Nice to meet you, I’m Ashe!” She said cheerfully.   
With a sigh of relief, Piper nudged her cheerful friend’s hip in greeting. She nudged her head towards Tyler.  
The bubbly girl, adjusted the bangs of her undercut as she moved over, standing behind Tyler on her toes to rest her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. “Are you bugging the new guy?” She scolded him, kissing his cheek slightly.   
Tyler shifted slightly, resting his head against her. “No! I was just curious about who the person was. You heard how… interesting things were yesterday.”   
Piper was glad he didn’t mention the fact he had stabbed their alpha directly, even if it was the elephant in the room. The chaos in the house when Annabeth had come home with an unconscious guy and a stab wound in her leg had been something else. It had taken both of them to calm down the group. The one drawback to Annabeth being an amazing Alpha was that her pack was a bit over protective of her at times. Clarisse, Tyler, Nico in particular had been quite upset about the situation. Luckily Clarisse had Silena, Tyler had Ashe, and Nico had Will to calm them down.   
Percy was still meeting Tyler’s gaze, not interested in backing down.   
Ashe just shrugged. “But that was yesterday. He’s one of us now, so behave and we can have strawberry shortcake tonight, deal?”   
Piper let out a sigh of relief, once again extremely grateful that Ashe was in their pack. She was probably the second best person after her at dealing with people and keeping everyone happy. That went doubly so for Tyler.   
Instantly the boy seemed to take the bait, his posture slouching as he apparently gave up whatever challenge he had been posing. He walked over to Percy, who tensed until he saw Tyler’s hand reach out.   
“I know you know it by now, but I’m Tyler. Sorry for the rough greeting, but welcome. Honestly. I’m glad to see you are on your feet.” He said honestly.  
Percy seemed to look at him for a moment longer, before he shook his hand. “Percy.”  
Even from near the counter Piper could tell that handshake was a bit of a contest of strength, and she rolled her eyes at the guys tactics, but figured that was their own way of bonding.   
Tyler patted Percy on the arm as he began to walk away. “There's a few more bags I need to get.” He said as he disappeared down the hall.   
Percy seemed to relax a bit, his eyes now on Ashe who was just staring at him over the counter, an amused smile on her face. “Don’t mind him. He’s just a bit protective. He loves this pack, we all do. It’s nothing personal, he can be slow to warm up to people a bit. Thinks about everyone else first.”   
Percy nodded, surprisingly relaxing a bit more. “I can respect that. I did cause a bit of trouble on my way here.”  
He said, a bit dryly. Piper snickered while Ashe laughed. Maybe it was a better thing than Piper thought that he met Tyler so quickly. Her theory seemed pretty correct, for someone who wasn’t used to a lot of kindness apparently, butting heads with someone was probably comforting. It was something he knew how to do.  
“So, pardon me but you seem a bit hungry. I take it you could use a good meal?” Ashe said, playing a knife in her hand.  
Percy looked over to Piper for a moment, which she gave an encouraging nod to, before he looked back at Ashe. “Yeah. I’m starving.”   
“You could say that again.” Piper muttered quietly to Ashe, seeing her friend’s smile falter for the briefest moment. Ashe was probably the one person more disturbed by a starving person than her.   
Ashe nodded. “You picked the right time to wake up, we just got groceries.” She paused, looking at Piper. “Unless you wanted to cook it. I didn’t mean to just steal the kitchen…”   
Piper’s eyes widened as she stepped back. “Oh no, please go ahead. You’re the pro here, I was just going to make something simple.”   
Ashe seemed to read her face, looking for any sign of deception, before she nodded and grinned. “Great, if you can chop up the cucumbers and tomatoes that’d be a huge help for the salad.” She offered, before she started gathering what she needed.   
Not long later Tyler returned with the last of the bags. He put them on the counter and started putting away whatever Ashe said wasn’t needed. Eventually her part was done, and Piper moved back to the table, setting out some chips and dip for Percy to snack on, seeing how many of the grapes he had already eaten.   
When the last of the groceries were put away, she saw Percy watching Ashe cook with curiosity and smiled. Ashe’s food was apparently their secret weapon for lowering his walls. It worked with most guys.  
“She’s a professional chef. Actually works at one of the fanciest places in town. Her food is amazing, it’s why Annabeth keeps her around.” She teased, earning a cheese cube being flicked at her from the kitchen.  
“I’m glad at least some part of me is amazing.” She responded, sticking her tongue.   
Tyler’s arms wrapped around her waist. “I think all of you is pretty amazing.” He offered her, turning her around.   
Ashe set down the knife, before kissing Tyler for a moment. “You’re sweet. But now out of the kitchen, don’t distract me. I don’t wanna mess up the meal. You’re too distracting for me.”  
Tyler just pouted, still smiling as he wandered over to one of the couches. “Love you.”  
“Love you too.” Ashe said as she finished rewashing her hands and started cooking again.   
Piper made a disgusted sound. “Ugh, newly weds.” She said, fondness dripping from her harsh words. She glanced over at Percy who seemed a little amused. “They got married this summer. About time too. Those two were making at eyes at each other for ages before he finally asked her out. Annabeth won 50 bucks on the bet on when he’d propose. He was bolder than I thought he’d be.”  
Percy laughed as another piece of cheese hit her, this one significantly harder than the last time.  
Piper felt excitement bubbling in her chest. It was small, but Percy seemed almost unaware of how relaxed he was. The atmosphere was working. She’d have to remember to thank the pair later.   
“You try being with someone like Ashe and not wanting to put a ring on that finger. I just wanted to do it right, she deserved it.”   
Glancing over, she saw Ashe’s face was bright red as she continued to chop, biting her lip in a smile. She paused, toying with the ring on her finger while smiling, a habit she had picked up since he had proposed.  
“Okay, that was sweet.” Piper admitted. She nudged Percy’s arm. “See? He’s not always a hardass.”   
Tyler’s hand raised up from the couch, flipping her off.   
Percy and Piper both laughed.  
“Tyler!” Ashe’s voice scolded as the hand flinched.   
“Sorry.” He said, lowering his hand.   
Piper snickered again, when an idea struck her. “It’s going to be a while while everything cooks. You wanna take a shower? We have some spare things.  
Percy’s eyes widened as he looked at himself. They had been ignoring it a bit due to his circumstances, but it wasn’t like he smelled particularly great, they had only cleaned him up a bit when WIll was treating him.   
Percy paused, before nodding slowly.   
“Tyler, go get him some spare things.” Piper ordered, watching as the boy stood up with a grunt of effort. “Sure.” A little while later and he showed up with a towel, some spare sweats and a shirt they kept around for visitors, and some basic toiletries. Having so many pack members that came and went meant they were usually pretty well stocked on supplies.  
Piper lead him to one of the nearby bathrooms, before giving him some privacy.   
After answering some questions from the pair about the boy now staying in their place, Piper saw Percy emerge freshly showered with his bundle of dirty clothes. “Here.” She said, leading him towards the laundry room. “Throw all that in here. When Annabeth gets back with your stuff you can wash the rest too.” He seemed grateful, before following her back to the kitchen area.  
A few minutes later and the food was done. Tyler at the table a moment later, finishing setting out plates and silverware as he took a seat.  
Ashe set the dishes down in the center, before giving herself a portion. There was a lot there. Ashe usually cooked a lot cause of Tyler’s appetite, but she clearly went overboard for Percy this time too.   
Piper took a few bites, closing her eyes in appreciation.   
“Amazing, as always.” Tyler said, earning a heart melting look from Ashe.   
“This is amazing.” Percy said in awe, as he quickly shoveled in a few more bites.   
Ashe beamed at the compliment, shifting in her chair a bit happily at the praise.   
Piper nudged Percy with her foot. “Remember, don’t overdo it. I know it’s good but don’t make yourself sick. Ashe is here pretty often so you can have this cooking whenever.”  
Percy nodded, almost pouting a bit to Piper’s amusement but did slow down eating a bit.   
Ashe nodded. “I live with Tyler away from here now, but we usually out here most days when not working so if you ever want something to eat, or need help with anything let us now.” She offered cheerily. Tyler nodded as well. “As long as you’re with us, we’re here to help.” He said in a moment of honesty, before digging back into his food happily. Their dinner passed quickly, not much conversation going on while they all ate the meal gratefully.   
Once they slowed down, Tyler had gotten up and was washing the dishes as Piper watched Percy finish up a few last bites. He might have eaten a little more than he should have, but she didn’t really have the heart to try and stop him.   
Eventually Ashe joined her husband as they did the dishes, nudging each other a little too much and getting bubbles over the counter. But their laughter was infectious and the eyes they kept making at each other warmed Piper’s chest. Percy’s eyes were drooping as the food set in. Sure he had slept a lot, but Piper figured now that his body was allowing itself to fully rest, it would be a few days before he was fully recovered.  
Not long later, the dishes were done and the counter wiped. Ashe stood with her arm around Tyler’s hip as she rested her head on his shoulder. “We’re going to go now, but it was nice meeting you Percy.” Percy smiled at them, waving slightly. “It was… nice meeting you two too.”   
Pipes, let Annabeth know I made her favorite salad and it’s in the glass container with the wrap over it.”  
“Gotcha. Send us the receipt later too, we’ll pay you back.”  
“You don’t need to-”  
“Shut up. Send it later.” Piper said, raising an eyebrow.   
Ashe just sighed. “Fine. Thank you.”   
Tyler yawned again, and soon the pair were off down the hallway.  
Piper turned to Percy, impressed to see the change in him from when he first woke up. He was lazily resting in the chair as he yawned, tired and not really too stressed out. Even if for a moment, it was letting Piper see what he was like behind all of his walls. It was like she thought, just a normal boy who got dealt a bad hand. She knew it wouldn’t last, but for now she marked the night up as a victory.   
“Should I show you to your room?”   
Percy paused. “My bag…”  
Piper had completely forgotten. Pulling out her phone, she sent a text asking Annabeth where she was.  
“Here.” Was her verbal response, causing Piper to look up as she emerged, carrying a large and dirty duffle bag.   
Percy immediately stood up, torn between excited, and on guard again.   
Annabeth just smiled, handing him the bag. “For what it’s worth, I didn’t dig through it. All I did was make sure it wasn’t like guns or drugs or something, but I think it’s what you described.”   
Percy nodded. “Thank you. I understand, I promise there’s nothing like that here. Just… some important memories and stuff.” Annabeth raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Sure.”  
Percy yawned again and Annabeth gestured towards Piper. “Show him to his room? He needs some sleep. Give him the one on the second floor on the end.  
Piper nodded, waiting for Percy.   
“Oh, Ashe said there’s a bowl for you in the fridge.”  
Annabeth’s eyes lit up. “I thought I saw them leaving!” She said as she threw her keys on the counter and hurried to the fridge.  
Laughing, Piper lead Percy to one of the spare rooms. It was the most remote out of what they had at the moment, which would give him plenty of space.  
When they reached the door, Piper just pushed it open and stepped in. The room was pretty bare, just a large bed, a dresser, a closet, and an empty bookshelf with a tv on it.   
“If you stick around, you can make this room yours.” Piper offered, trying to tempt him slightly.   
He looked around, in awe slightly which made Piper sad again.   
“Are you sure? I can use a couch or…”  
Piper shook her head. “Percy, as long as you’re here you’re one of us. If you want to crash, you can just do your laundry tomorrow, I’ll leave a sign.” He nodded, yawning. It was clear he wouldn’t be awake too much longer. “In the morning, or whenever you wake up just head to the living area. I’ll be staying in the next few days so I’ll be around. Annabeth too. We can go from there tomorrow.”   
She started to leave to give him some more space, when she heard him clear his throat. “Piper… thank you. For every thing. I know… I’m causing a lot of trouble. But… I appreciate it. I’ll try to be better tomorrow.” He said honestly, looking down.   
Piper rested a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Take it at your own pace. I know you have reasons for why you act how you do. Just… all I can promise is that we are here for you.”  
He looked at her again, clearly looking for any reason not to trust her but finding none. Finally he nodded.   
“Besides, you won Tyler over. If you can do that, anyone else will warm up to you.” She teased lightly. “You’ll fit in. If you choose to stay.”   
He nodded, yawning.  
“Now get some sleep. Bathroom is the third on the right if you need it again.” She saw him nod, and go back into his room. “Goodnight.” As she closed the door she saw him open his duffle bag and pull out something. It looked like a picture, but it took all her willpower to close the door. She shouldn’t pry.  
Going back downstairs, she saw Annabeth sitting up on the counter, kicking her legs lightly as she dug into the bowl Ashe left.   
“If she tried, she could ruin my diet or kill me with food at a whim.” She said, utterly engrossed in the food.   
Piper just laughed. “As long as you don’t try to steal Tyler I think you’re fine.”  
Annabeth just scoffed, taking another bite. “How was he?” She asked. “I meant to be back earlier but work caught me up and he hid that bag really damn well.”  
Piper nodded and took a seat as she began to explain everything that happened. Annabeth listened carefully, taking it all in.  
“I think… he’s going to fit in just fine.”  
Annabeth let out a sigh of relief, leaning back. “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed the cameo of my OC's, Tyler and Ashe from my own original story. Plenty of more canon characters will be introduced soon enough. 
> 
> This is the last chapter I had prewritten, but hopefully I will be able to continue to write more soon, if there's any interest in it! 
> 
> Lastly, if you want to help me out (Or get a free immediate prompt filled) Please consider checking out my art commissions on twitter/tumblr. Balancing my time between writing and pursuing my art is tough, and any help would be eternally appreciated.
> 
> Self plugging aside, let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you want to see more!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please let me know!


End file.
